Rise of the Order of the Claw (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Rise of the Order of the Claw. One day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are starting a new day in Canterlot High. Twilight Sparkle: Well, This is it, Girls. It's time we make the best of CHS as usual. Sunset Shimmer: I couldn't agree more, Twilight. Rainbow Dash: After all we've been though together, It was worth it. Spike: You said it, Rainbow Dash. Then, They've noticed Charlie Brown in his casual outfit. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Charlie Brown. Why are you dressed up for? Charlie Brown: Well, Twilight. I'm going on my first date with Emma. Pinkie Pie: By date you mean that as a baby step date, Or just a highway date? Charlie Brown: Just a baby step date, Pinkie Pie. As for Fifi, She arrived with Snoopy on his flying doghouse and begin their own date. At Fluttershy's home, Fluttershy was spending her day when she was visited by her parents and younger brother, Zephyr Breeze who was now a new student to Master Phant. Fluttershy: Mom, Dad, I really appreciate that you two along with Zephyr Breeze would come and visit. Mrs. Shy: We're just glad you've invited us, Fluttershy. Mr. Shy: It was a very special occasion, Especially with your brother learning Pai Zhuq from Master Phant. Zephyr Breeze: Right you are, Pop. I'm just glad to enjoy my best moments of learning to fight since my best hairstyle making career. Master Phant: So, Fluttersy. I take it you trust your parents and your brother with your Power Ranger secrets? Fluttershy: I do trust them, Master Phant. Because they'd promised not to tell anyone. Mrs. Shy: It's true, Master Phant. Her secret was perfectly safe and we'd kept our promise ever since. Master Phant: Well, That's wonderful to hear, Mrs. Shy. And if I hadn't chose Zephyr Breeze as my student, I would've never find my opportunity to join you. Zephyr Breeze: And it's a good thing too, Master Phant. (sighed) I just wish I could be a Power Ranger just like my big sister. Master Phant: You're exactly right, Zephyr Breeze. I see a young Elephant Master inside of you somewhere, I know someday soon you'll find your opportunity. Zephyr Breeze: (smiled) Thank you, Master Phant. Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Sunburst was having complaints with Principal Cinch on account of her unfair rules. Sunburst: But, Cinch. What you're doing in the academy is madness, The students were miserably treated unfairly. Principal Cinch: As long as I'm headmistress in the academy, Sunburst, There is no fair. Sunburst: At least this school was better off without Twilight Sparkle or Sunset Shimmer because of you as a bad influence! Now, If you'll excuse me, I've got a few business to attend to. Just as he came outside, He bumped right into Starlight Glimmer who was just visiting. Sunburst: Oops, I beg your pardon. Starlight Glimmer: It's okay, I my fault too. I... (realized Sunburst) Sunburst? Is it really you? Sunburst: Starlight! It's you! (hugged her) I missed you so much! Starlight Glimmer: I missed you too, Sunburst! Just then, Master Swoop came out of nowhere. Master Swoop: Greetings. Starlight Glimmer: (bows) Afternoon, Master Swoop. Sunburst: (surprised) Master Swoop, (bows) We didn't expect seeing you here. Master Swoop: It's good to see you again, Sunburst. Starlight Glimmer: Wait a minute, You two know each other? Master Swoop: Know each other? He was my best student since RJ and Theo. I've taught him the Bat Technique when he was focused on reading the scrolls before developing the skills. I can see the Spirit of the Bat within him. Starlight Glimmer: But how can you see when you're blind? Sunburst: Because his Bat Spirit is the Eye in the Sky, He sees with it's sonic disturbence. Master Swoop: And your Bat Spirit will do the same for you, Sunburst. Sunburst: You were a great teacher, Master Swoop. (bows) You've taught me very well. Meanwhile at the seaside of Amber Beach, Flash Sentry was learning the Shark Technique from Master Finn and Casey Rhodes. Master Finn: As for today, You've been learning the Shark Technique. Casey Rhodes: Okay, Flash, Let's see what you got. Are you ready? Flash Sentry: Yes, I'm ready when you and Master Finn are, Casey. As for Twilight, She was playing with her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Flurry Heart. Are you having fun playing with Auntie Twilight? Flurry Heart: (cheering and clapping with Nadira holding her) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) I thought so. (kissed her in the cheek) Master Finn: Twilight, You had to take Flurry Heart with you. Didn't you? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, Master Finn. My brother, Shining Armor and Dean Cadance had a lot of work to do at Crystal Prep Academy. And besides, I'm getting help from Nadira as I train. Master Finn: And yet you're alright with that, RJ? Robert James (RJ): It's okay, Dad. I don't mind. After all, She did chose Jarrod and Camille as her godparents. Master Finn: I noticed. Nadira: I'll bet you did, Master Finn. Meanwhile at the far distance of the city in the woods, An evil princess named Leia came along with Mondo the magician, Minus the wizard and Pandora the witch. Leia: Mondo, Minus, Pandora, The time has come for our revenge. Mondo the magician: We're ready at your command, Leia. Pandora the witch: What is our plan? Minus the wizard: I can hardly wait for the destruction to the earth. Leia: It's time we begin to revive Master Org and Dai Shi. Pandora the witch: It shall be done, Leia. Soon, They've restored Master Org and gave Dai Shi a new body of his own. Leia: Welcome back, Master Org and Dai Shi. Master Org: You have our thanks for our return, Leia. Dai Shi: And now we will gain our revenge. Mondo the magician: Yes, Dai Shi. We forever serve our loyalty to you and Master Org. Master Org: The time has come to create our biggest pollution throughout the earth. Dai Shi: Yes, And then we will erase all of humanity permanently! (laughs evilly along with Master Org) At town not too far from Canterlot High, Diamond Tiara was nervous getting caught by her mother, Spoiled Rich when she was about to head for school. Spoiled Rich: Diamond Tiara, What is wrong with you lately, And where do you think you're going? Diamond Tiara: Mother, I was just on my way to Canterlot High. Spoiled Rich: Fair enough. But before you leave, Let me remind you of the importance. As a Rich person, You must always think of your social standing. That starts here in this town and reaches all over the world. Don't ever forget that, Diamond Tiara. Ever! (shuts the door) Silver Spoon felt very sorry for Diamond Tiara being abused by her mother. Silver Spoon: I'm sorry about your mother. Diamond Tiara: Let's just keep this to ourselves. Meanwhile in the Bahamas, Ransik was enjoying his cruise. Ransik: (sighed as he enjoys his cold drink) This is a nice day of cruising. Just then, Master Mao appeared in spirit. Master Mao: Ransik, We need to talk. Ransik: Master Mao, Why're you here? Master Mao: Leia is on the move, And so are Mondo the magician, Minus the wizard and Pandora the witch. They have resurrected Dai Shi and Master Org. Ransik: What!? It can't be, How is that possible!? Master Mao: None of us know yet, But they will stop at nothing until all of humanity is wiped and the entire earth is polluted. That's why we need your help, Ransik. You must warn your rangers. Just as Master Mao disappeared into thin air, Ransik teleported himself from his cruise to find his comrades and his Rangers. At Twilight's house, Twilight was spending her time playing with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Flurry Heart, Are you having fun? Hmm? Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: (chuckles) Just then, Master Rilla appears in spirit along with Master Lope and Master Guin. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin. I didn't expect you three. Master Rilla: Twilight, I have come to warn you that the evil Princess, Leia, And her followers, Mondo the magician, Minus the Wizard and Pandora the witch has revived Master Org and Dai Shi. Master Lope: I have already informed Sunset Shimmer. Master Guin: I too warned Starlight Glimmer and the rest of your friends. Twilight Sparkle: I take it that you need me. Master Rilla: Yes, Twilight. And when the time comes. The nine of you must prepare for your Pai Zhuq Master Test. Master Lope: You're to be tested by your animal technique to see if you passed. Master Guin: Go and see your mentor, Ransik, He will be waiting for you at the Animarium. And as the three masters disappeared, Twilight packed everything for her trip and packed a few things for Flurry Heart in the diaper bag. Twilight Sparkle: Ready to go, Flurry Heart? Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles at her aunt) Then, She left a note for Dean Cadance and Shining Armor on her front door as she met with her friends. Spike: Twilight, Have you heard form the Pai Zhuq Masters? Twilight Sparkle: (while carrying Flurry Heart on a baby carrier) Yes. Let's pack our bags, Girls. We're going to the Animarium. Soon, Twilight and her friends went to the Animarium to see Ransik. When they arrived at the Animarium, They met with some friends along with Ransik and his company. Ransik: Twilight! Perfect timing! Twilight Sparkle: We came to the Animarium as soon as we could, Ransik. Spike: It's a good thing the resurrected Pai Zhuq Masters warned us. Pinkie Pie: And we don't know who Liea, Mondo, Minus or Pandora are, But they do sound like bad news. Rarity: I agree, Pinkie. Flurry Heart: (embraces at Princess Shayla coming out of the sacred waters) Princess Shayla: Hello, Twilight. I'm glad you and your friends would come. And some of your friends are here too. Twilight Sparkle: Who, Princess Shayla? Then, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Zephyr Breeze, Sunburst and Flash Sentry came along with Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn and Flit. Zephyr Breee: Hey, Gals. Pleasant day visiting the Animarium. Wouldn't you say? Fluttershy: It sure is, Zephyr. Twilight Sparkle: But why are you all here along with Sunburst, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Master Finn: It's alright, Twilight. They already know and gave their word to keep the Animarium a secret along with the Power Rangers identities. Starlight Glimmer: And look, It's the Wild Force, Jungle Fury and Wild Prime Rangers. Twilight Sparkle: Hello, Cole, Taylor, Max, Danny, Alyssa, Merrick. Great to see you guys again. Cole Evans: Hey, Twilight. Taylor Earhardt: Hi, Good to see you too. Max Cooper: Great to see you girls again. Danny Delgado: You too, Spike. Alyssa Enrilé: I'm glad to see you all again. Merrick Baliton: Always like the good old days. Sunset Shimmer: Hi, Casey, Theo, Lily, Justin, RJ, Dominic, Jarrod, Camille, Whiger. How'd you all been? Casey Rhodes: Great to see you, Sunset. Theo Martin: We're glad you and your friends could make it. Lily Chilman: It sure has been sometime. Justin Stewart: Thanks for coming in such short notice. Robert James (RJ): Ransik told us we can meet here. Dominic Hargan: And it's great to see you girls and Spike again. Jarrod: Glad you all could come. Camille: Always a proud day so see our old pupils. Whiger: I couldn't agree more, Camille. Starlight Glimmer: And Kai Benson, Michelle Hara, Todd Wright, Alice Fanning, Alan Bardley and Kelvin Anderson. We've met you guys during our last battle with Nightmare Moon, It's been a while. Kai Benson: Well yes, We saw you in the final battle last time and we meet you again. Michelle Hara: It was quite a battle. Todd Wright: But at last it's great to see you girls including Spike. Alice Fanning: We've heard how you guys worked together with the Wild Force Rangers. Alan Bardley: Yeah, And how you've learned Pai Zhuq with the Jungle Fury Rangers. Kelvin Anderson: It's great to see you all again. Spike: Same here, Kelvin. Princess Shayla: (notice Flurry Heart with Twilight on the baby carrier) And this must be Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: That's right, Princess Shayla. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Shayla: She is so adorable, Twilight. May I? Twilight Sparkle: Sure. Princess Shayla: (picks up Flurry Heart) Hello, Flurry Heart. I'm Princess Shayla. Flurry Heart: (fussing over her aunt) Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Flurry Heart. Auntie Twilight's here. I'm just unpacking my things. So, Twilight and her friends unpack their things to settle in. Soon, They all discussed about Leia, Minus, Mondo and Pandora's plan with Master Org and Dai Shi working together and figure out the situation. Ransik: Princess Shayla, Leia and the three dark magicians are here and they got Master Org and Dai Shi resurrected and revived to help them with their revenge. Princess Shayla: That is terrible news! How can we stop them now that they're back? Master Phant: This will leave that to us and the Rangers. Even I've taught Zephyr Breeze the Elephant Technique. Master Swoop: Sunburst was well focused on the Bat Technique when I've first taught him. Master Finn: And Flash Sentry learned to use his Shark Sirit wisely when Casey and I'd taught him the technique. Later, Twilight was spending her time with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: Are you having fun, Flurry Heart? Hmm? Are you having fun? Flurry Heart: (giggles) Twilight Sparkle: (sniffs) Oh, Smells like you got a messy diaper. Time to change you. Jarrod: (got the changing pad on the empty table) I got the changing pad ready for you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Jarrod. (as she lays Flurry Heart down) Flurry Heart: (starting to fuss) Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, Flurry Heart. Camille: I've got everything from the diaper bag ready for you, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Camille. (to Jarrod) Jarrod, See if you get Flurry Heart something to play with as I change her. Jarrod: Sure thing, Twilight. (brought out a stuffed lion for Flurry Heart) Hey, Flurry Heart. You want this lion? You want this lion? Flurry Heart: (starting to play with the stuffed lion) Soon, Twilight changed her diaper as Camille passed over the baby wipes, ointment and powder. Just as Twilight puts a fresh diaper on her baby niece, She puts the dirty diaper in a plastic bag and threw it in the trash can and use some hand gel. Twilight Sparkle: There you go, Flurry Heart. (picks her up) You're all clean and ready to go out for a walk. (kisses her cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing as she smiles at her aunt) Soon, Twilight took Flurry Heart around Animarium showing her the Wild Zords. Twilight Sparkle: Everybody, I hope you don't mind if I show Flurry Heart the Wild Zords. Cole Evans: Sounds good to me. Alyssa Enrilé: She's so cute. Flurry Heart: (cooing in the baby carrier) Soon, Twilight showed Flurry Heart all the Wild Zords including the Red Lion, Yellow Eagle, Blue Shark, Black Bison, White Tiger and Wolf. After seeing all the Wild Zords, The Deer Zord was the last one. Merrick Baliton: You're just in time, Twilight. Princess Shayla: I was just about to sing to the Deer Zord as Merrick plays his flute. Twilight Sparkle: Well, I'm sure Flurry Heart would love to see that. (to Flurry Heart) Would you, Flurry Heart? Flurry Heart: (embraces the Deer Zord) Princess Shayla: (chuckles) Alright then. Soon, Princess Shayla begins to sing to the Deer Zord as Merrick plays his flute to entertain Flurry Heart. Princess Shayla: Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, I can't wait to greet you with my song. You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, You are nature full of grace and majesty. From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth, From your tress the birds nest and play. From your oceans the fish school and travel the world, Oh, nature, please don't ever go away. Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, I can't wait to greet you with my song. You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, Nature you are grace and majesty. After the song, Flurry Heart embraced the song very well. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: Did you like the song, Flurry Heart? Max Cooper: Guess her smiles means it's a yes. And everyone laughed embracing Flurry Heart. Meanwhile at the center of the Animarium, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Babs Seed noticed how desperate Diamond Tiara and Siver Spoon are and wanted to help. Apple Bloom: So, Diamond Tiara, What's gotten into you earlier? Sweetie Belle: Yeah, Are you okay? Diamond Tiara: I'm fine, It's nothing. Scootaloo: It dosen't sound like nothing. Babs Seed: Talking always help when you're in trouble. Silver Spoon: Diamond Tiara had a lot of mother issues. Diamond Tiara: Silver Spoon, Stop trying to help! Silver Spoon: Gee, You don't have to be so mean. Diamond Tiara: Well, I told you we have to keep it to ourselves! Jindrax: Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Take it easy, DT. Toxica: Honestly, Diamond Tiara, You're starting to act like your own mother. Have you even looked through the mirror lately? Diamond Tiara: (realizing) You're right, Toxica. I am acting like my mother. (to Silver Spoon) I'm sorry, Silver Spoon. Silver Spoon: It's okay, I forgive you. (to the others) Her Mother is very serious with my friend, And she is a bit nervous. Toxica: Well, If I were you, I'd stand up for myself. Diamond Tiara: I don't know how. Jindrax: But that's okay, Girls. Spoiled Rich dosen't understand why you're important to Diamond Tiara. Robert James (RJ): You do have a good point, Jindrax. (to Diamond Tiara) The thing is, Diamond Tiara. You need to stand up for your friends and yourself. Because you're not like your mother, Are you? Diamond Tiara: No, I'm not like her at all. Robert James (RJ): Then, We'd suggest you start being yourself. Because you are who you are, And that is what makes you very special. Diamond Tiara: (feeling better) You're right, RJ. I am who I am. Now, Let's go exploring the Animarium! The girls: YEAH!! And they left to explore the Animarium. Toxica: Well, That went well. Soon, Ransik showed everyone the Prophecy Tablet of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw. Ransik: This is the Prophecy Tablet of Pai Zhuq, The Order of the Claw, Nadira and I have found it earlier ago. The only trouble is, We can't seem to make out on this inscriptions. Sunburst: Maybe I can help with that. Ransik: Alright then, Sunbust. Fire away. So, Sunburst started reading the prophecy on the tablet. Princess Shayla: What does the tablet say, Sunburst? Sunburst: It says, "???". Ransik: Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225